zealrofandomcom-20200214-history
MirAI
''NOTE: THIS DOES NOT WORK WITH ZEALRO. PLEASE CLICK HERE FOR ZEALRO AI. Download Click HERE to download the Zeal RO MirAI files and folders! Delete current AI and AI_sakray from your Zeal RO folder. Once that is deleted, extract the AI files you just downloaded into your Zeal RO folder. You're now ready to proceed to the next step! Basic Configuration In your ZealRO\AI\USER_AI folder you'll find a file called Config.exe. When you run that it'll pop open a window that looks like the images below. Now that you've got your configuration file open, you're going to place your attention onto the right hand side of the window. There you'll find 3 tabs of options to browse. The first tab we're going to start with is called "Tactics". The image above highlights the Monster's ID. This ID number will tell the config what monster you wish to have your homunculus attack, and how. Since this is just an example, we're going to use Mob ID 9999. NOTE: If you don't know the mob ID of what you’re looking for, you can always search for it on RateMyServer ! Next we're going to look at the box just right of the ID, called "Monster Name". Now many of you might not know this, but this does NOT HAVE to be the actual monster's name. This box is purely for aesthetics. Until later progress is complete, we have set everything to be monster ID's for the time being. There's a page players can edit to help speed up the process of getting all monster names applied to the list HERE! This image highlights the Monster Name, which again, doesn't entirely matter but it's good just to look at names instead of ID's all the time. Aside from that, there's really not much else to say about it! Moving forward, we look at the box called "Behaviour". This may be one of the more complicated options to select from, given it has so many difference and specific choices to choose from. Below is an image to show where these options are and what they look like. There are 9 different battle options to choose from. Avoid, coward, react_1st, react, react_last, attack_1st, attack, attack_last, and attack_weak. Each option will prove different results depending on what you're fighting, if there are players around you, if you've got a mob, and even what level the mobs are. So it's important to only change these if you know what you're going to fighting! Next we've got Skills to work with. Now, this doesn't let you choose what skill to use, but instead it lets you select the frequency of skill use in combat. You can choose from the list whether to use no skills, only one skill, or go all out and do maximum skill power! Full power and Slow power are balances between you SP usage of your homun. Full power disregards the purpose of saving SP and uses whatever it can, whenever it can, to get the job done. Slow power will use skills after a certain period of time and attacks, while keeping supportive skills active. Thus maintaining a balance SP limit for consecutive fights. Skill level, just right of skill, will determine what level the skills used will be casted as. If the homunculus doesn't have a skill that is level 5, it will cast whatever the highest level learned is. Keeping this at level 5 will basically always cast the maximum level your homunculus has since no skills can go above level 5. Skill Configuration Now that we've got a basic understanding of how the MirAI is set up, we can open up the second tab called "Homunculus Skills". In this window we can select from a list of all homunculus skills. If you're an avid user of alchemists, then this will be a very important section for you. When you select a skill from the list it will have options to choose what level of the skill you wish to have casted. This overrides the skill level setting in the Tactics tab. For this example, we have selected Filir's Moonlight skill. It is presently set to level 5 which means when the Filir attacks, it will use level 5 (or the highest level learned) Moonlight. Extra In the third and final tab of MirAI, we have the options to change the language between English, German, and Italian. Currently no other languages are supported. This AI's development has been long since discontinued, so there's a good chance it won't be getting more translations. As you can see near the bottom of this tab there are 5 options to change. "Max enemy distance from the alchemist: 14". This is showing us that a monster can be a maximum of 14 cells away from you before you homunculus won't chase it. It is recommended you keep this higher than 9 cells if you're planning on doing a lot of levelling with your homunculus. "Max time for skills (ms): 2,000". This is telling us that the homunculus will cast skills with no less than 2 seconds in between each skill. If you're wanting your homunculus to cast skills whenever possible, than change this number to 400. That number factors in the shortest sprite delay, cast delay, and highest attack speed a homunculus can obtain without Poem of Bragi. (Yes, it affects homunculi too.) "Follow the alchemist at once" refers to when you're walking through a dungeon or a field and your homunculus automatically runs off to attack something, but you didn't tell it to. If you're moving then homunculus will run back to you and follow you immediately. This will keep them from straying off whenever they see something targetable. "Circle around the alchemist when full" basically tells the homunculus to run around in a circular pattern when its health bar is full. "Detect out of potion" is a feature that may or may not work at the moment. What this does is prevent the Auto Aid Pitcher (AAP) from using throw potion at your homunculus when you don't have enough potions to throw. Remember, might not work. '''NOTE: Make sure you "Save Configuration" after making changes or it will not change anything!' Further Configurations (Adv) Now you understand how to use the Basic Configuration, it's time to learn the more advanced stuff! Look at the top left of the MirAI window. You will see a large empty potion bottle. This is where the Auto Aid Potion (AAP) Support is located. Clicking the first box for AAP will bring you a list of options to choose from. These options will tell the AI when an appropriate time to toss potions is. The options are: *'Disabled '- Turns off AAP. *Support evasive manoeuvres - When your homunculus is running in circles because its health is below the desired threshold, the alchemist will pitch potions until it is above the desired limit. *'Support attacks' - When the homunculus is attacking, the alchemist will pitch potions to keep it alive. This is usually the standard choice. *'Support attacks and evasive manoeuvres '- This will support the homunculus and prevent its health form going too low, but also making sure it doesn't over pitch potions. This is also another recommended option when levelling you homunculus. *'Support every time (in idle mode too)' - This, as the name says, will pitch potions to your homunculus ever if you're classified as "idle". What makes this different from the other options, is you homunculus doesn't need to be in combat mode for it to work. If, by some chance, your homunculus received damage out of battle, your alchemist will heal it with AAP. NOTE: This specific feature might not be working due to anti-cheat software. Here we've got the options for what potions to select. Be aware of what you have in your inventory and what you plan to have in your inventory. This will need to be changed depending on the potion you want to use. Yes, that means closing client, loading MirAI, changing the potion, saving configuration, and then reloading your game. Irritating! Now that we got the AAP out of the way, let's talk about the Homunculus' Attack and Evasion tactics. The picture below shows the Homunculus Attack and Evade health limitations. If a homunculus' health goes lower than the number, in percent (%), listed then it will either stop moving until it regenerates health or is healed, become cautious when fighting other monsters so to avoid death, or use evasion manoeuvres to prevent mobs from hitting the homunculus while it tries to cast skills at a range. "Attack when HPs >" tells the homunculus to keep attacking as long as its health is 13% or above. If it drops even 1% lower, it will not attack any monsters. If it is already in a fight, it will proceed to evade until healed. Below that is the "Evade when HP" option. This is the homunculus' evasion technique if its health goes lower than the threshold listed. Here we have the health limit before evasion to happen set to 13%. When selecting your health limit, be sure to factor in that your homunculus will stop fighting and run around evasively until its health is back to, or higher, than the limit amount. A good balance for this when levelling is 10-20%. Your homunculus can switch targets in the middle of battle to come and assist you if something is attacking. All you need to do is check this box. Remember! If you're homunculus is fight, for example, a Sleeper and you are being attacked by a Familiar from 10 cells away, your homunculus will run back over to you, thus dragging the Sleeper to your position, just to kill the Familiar. If you homunculus dies from the Sleeper it will then start attacking you. Keeping this option unchecked will help prevent you from getting mobbed in some instances. The auto detect area spells option isn't always 100% accurate. What it tries to do, though, is make it so your homunculus walk away and/or around AoE spells. If you're in a dungeon with your friends and one of them casts Storm Gust onto your mob, the homunculus will try and avoid the Storm Gust. This can get very confusing sometimes if both players and monsters are casting AoE spells. It is recommended to keep this unchecked, but it can still help you if you plan to keep it active! The final portion of this quick guide to AI shows what "AAA" is. As you've seen in the MobID listing, there is an option that says "NoAAA". This means "No Alchemist Auto Attack (AAA)". Many servers have anti-cheat protection for this feature, so it may not work at all here on ZealRO. However, we'll explain it in further details anyway! When you're wearing a weapon that gives you a usable skill you can set that usable skill at the bottom of the AA window. "Weapon with skill" will pop a list showing you what skills are supported with this particular AI. Just above that option is "Cart Revolution". If enabled, it will cast Cart Revolution on monsters that your homunculus and you are attacking. You can also set the Minimum SP requirement for these skills to be casted. It's a good idea to always make the minimum amounts the same as the "Resurrect Homunculus" skill is. Just in case your homunculus dies, you'll want the saved SP! Final notes Thank you for taking the time in reading this guide! We hope you could make some good use of this Zeal MirAI Guide and wish you the best of luck in levelling those homunculus! Just remember, we do not allow AFK levelling, AFK farming, Botting, or Macros of any kind! If you are caught using any third party tools/programs that give you a larger edge in PvP, PvE, or just for farming and levelling purposes, you will be instantly jailed/banned. Category:Guides Category:MirAI